A Week in Paris
by pussycatwithattitude
Summary: AU. Mary and Matthew are travelling to Paris for a romantic break away for Valentine's Day. Initially disappointed, Anna is delighted when Matthew makes arrangements for Molesley to swap places with Bates, just for the trip. Anna and Bates get to enjoy a week away in the city of love, re-living Anna's experiences of the last time she was in France. Tumblr prompt.


**A/N: **This was my prompt for the Banna Valentine's Extravaganza on Tumblr. I loved writing this prompt, so thank you to the people that organised it, and I hope you all enjoy reading it too.

**Prompt:** AU. Mary and Matthew are travelling to Paris for a romantic break away for Valentine's Day. Initially disappointed, Anna is delighted when Matthew makes arrangements for Molesley to swap places with Bates, just for the trip. Anna and Bates get to enjoy a week away in the city of love, re-living Anna's experiences of the last time she was in France.

**Disclaimer: **As always, these characters are not mine. If they were, they'd be wrapped up in cotton wool and nowhere near Julian Fellowes.

* * *

**A Week in Paris**

When Lady Mary had mentioned the trip to Anna, her heart had instantly fallen. She knew it was in both their job descriptions, to travel with their master and mistress, but on their _first _Valentine's Day since John had been released from prison, Anna had hoped to spend it together, and not in two different countries entirely. She had trodden home that night, sullen-faced as she saw her husband and revealed everything she had been told that evening.

Lady Mary and Mr Matthew would be visiting Paris for Valentine's Day, and they would be staying a week. His face had been the same as hers, but after the initial disappointment had abated, even if only slightly, they had fallen into bed for the night, too tired after their busy week to mention anything more of it.

But, as it happened, the next day Lady Mary had very different news altogether for Anna, and Mr Bates as it turned out. Mr Matthew had one of those proud, silly grins on his face as he entered their bedroom after Anna had finished dressing Lady Mary for the morning. He had revealed that he had made some arrangements with Robert – _sorry, Lord Grantham_, he had apologised to Anna, who had merely shook her head at the slip of the tongue – and that he would be swapping Molesley for Mr Bates, just for the trip.

Anna could not have described her feelings in that moment, only elation, and now here they all were. She was going to spend her first Valentine's Day with her husband in the most romantic city in the world. She was going to be returning to France, but this time with John. Anna had always expressed her longing to travel and husband and wife both saw this as an ideal opportunity to live some of those dreams.

The four took the train to London, and then another train to Dover where the ferry would take them across to Calais. Anna and John did not have the time to look at the famous white cliffs, too busy arranging the bags and suitcases below decks. They arrived in Paris a couple of hours later, all four of them thoroughly exhausted from the travelling. Anna and John had resigned themselves to the thought that their rooms would be separated, since hotels rarely accommodated for servants, let alone married ones. Anna remembered the last hotels she had been to when she had accompanied Mr Matthew and Lady Mary on their honeymoon, and neither of those had been in the least bit desirable.

But, another surprise would come their way upon arrival. Mr Matthew and Lady Mary had insisted that Anna and Mr Bates accept the room that they had booked for them – a small, at least compared to the suite that Lady Mary and Mr Matthew would be sharing, but comfortable room, and most importantly a room they could share together.

"M'lady, we couldn't accept –" Anna had tried to insist.

"Nonsense," Lady Mary admonished with a wave of her hand. She took the key from the confused-looking receptionist behind the desk and handed it to Bates. "It is the least we can do, especially for _Valentine's Day_."

Lady Mary gave them _that look _and Anna was sure her cheeks had turned blush red. Out of the corner of her eye, Anna could see her husband shifting uncomfortably, already in the process of arranging their suitcases with one of the hall boys here. He managed to arrange for the staff at the _Hotel Montalembert_ to take Mr Matthew and Lady Mary's things upstairs to their suite, whilst he collected their own bags and looked at the information engraved on the key he had been given, hoping to discern where their room was to be.

It did not take them long to find it. Their room was on the second floor, and from one of their tall, large windows that led out onto a small balcony, just large enough to fit the both of them on if John stood behind Anna, they could see the Eiffel Tower as it loomed over the rest of the city. Anna sighed and fell back against her husband, letting her head lull against his shoulder as he brought his arms to fit around her waist snugly.

"Not quite how you expected this trip to be?" John asked her teasingly, squeezing her waist softly as his lips peppered her neck with kisses. Anna sighed and leaned further back against her husband, luxuriating in the feel of his arms around her as the soft breeze – quite out of the ordinary for February – hit her cheeks.

It would be different. But they would make the most of it.

They had about time to unpack their belongings before Anna decided she would go up to Lady Mary's bedroom and enquire as to whether anything was needed. There were no bells to summon them, so she would need to establish a flexible routine with them. Anna suspected that, as before when they had visited France, Lady Mary and Mr Matthew would do their own thing. Mr Crawley was highly independent anyway and a lot of the time Anna would be needed only in the morning to help her dress, in the evening to change for dinner and then for bed, quite unlike the different outfits at home for walks and riding.

This, last time, had given her a lot of free time. Mr Molesley had been a kind soul and tried to help distract her from thinking about John all the time (because most of that time was spent looking sullen and withdrawn) and he had offered to go exploring with her around Paris and the other cities they had visited. Anna smiled fondly at the memory, but it widened as she thought about the things she could experience this time, only with her husband.

She wanted to visit some of the sights she had only looked at from afar last time. She wanted to show him some of the places she had visited before. She had found a quaint bookshop that had sold a few English translated copies that Anna knew he would love. There had been lovely cafés along the River Seine that she had stopped by a few times before that she would show him, and there were also some attractive restaurants that she had wanted to visit but felt a little intimidated going to on her own, and with her lack of French speaking knowledge.

Anna knocked on the door to their suite, which was situated on the top floor, and waited for acknowledgement. She heard Lady Mary bidding her to enter, and turned the door handle slowly, poking her head around before entering the suite. Just as it had before, the room astounded Anna as it boasted all of its grandeur and elegance. It was no Downton, of course, but it still held a remarkable stature. Anna was sure she would feel quite awkward in a room like this, with bedding and carpets that probably cost more than their entire cottage put together.

"Have you settled in, m'lady?"

Lady Mary turned from her vanity table and smiled at Anna warmly. "Yes, thank you, Anna. How are you and Bates settling in? Is the room nice?" She shot Anna a suggestive look, one that the lady's maid was getting quite used to since her husband had been released.

"It's lovely, m'lady. Thank you again."

The other woman simply waved away her thanks and then got up. "I think we will bathe first, to wash off the travelling. Then change and go for a walk this afternoon."

Anna nodded. "Very good, m'lady. Is there anything specific you want to wear?"

"Surprise me."

Anna smiled and nodded once more. "Very nice, m'lady. I'll run your bath."

Once Lady Mary and Mr Matthew had left the hotel for an afternoon walk, Anna and John had settled into a rhythm in their suite and were set to unpack all of their clothes for the trip. Anna picked out the dress Lady Mary had wanted for dinner tonight and John was already straightening Mr Matthew's suit for tonight in the adjoining dressing room. They both sent each other small, knowing smiles across the room as they worked, basking in this new experience.

Once their tasks were complete husband and wife took a short walk together that afternoon, not too far – only enough to reach a small park nearby – such was the nature of their journey earlier that day, and their tiredness. Anna walked proudly with her arm looped through his, beaming at the thought that here, more than England at least, she was able to show her love and affection for her husband in such an outward manner. They gathered no looks from passers by, perhaps the Parisians were used to such displays being that they lived in the city of love.

They stopped briefly at a market stall, purchasing some fruit each to abate their growing hunger with the money John had changed upon arriving in France. They ate as they walked, John now being unable to hold her arm as he ate the last of his apple with his spare hand. Anna finished her strawberries and turned to look at him with a grin, her tongue darting out to clear the remaining fruit juice from her lips.

They had not long been back at the hotel when Lady Mary and Mr Matthew returned. Both of them requested to change for dinner, and then immediately afterwards to change into their night clothes. The travelling ensured everyone had an early night, and Anna and John too fell into bed earlier than usual, grateful to rest their eyes beneath the luxury of the hotel sheets.

The days passed, the days being their own because Lady Mary and Mr Matthew largely did their own thing. The only time Anna and John would be required to serve their respective master and mistress was in the morning to dress, and at night to change. This left a large void throughout the day since there was little, if any, mending to be done in Paris, all of the clothes that had been chosen for the trip had already been in pristine condition.

"What would you like to do today?" John asked, his eyes shining at the prospect of a day alone with Anna in Paris.

Anna mirrored his smile, taking his hand when in the sanctity of their room, "Well, it is raining…"

Neither of them left the hotel room, or the sanctuary beneath their bed sheets, until the afternoon at the latest, and neither of them had been tired enough to go back to sleep. Between heated kisses John pulled his book out of his travel bag and read to her, the steady rise and fall and the hum of his chest lulling Anna into a sort of peace she rarely felt.

This time was their own, and they were going to spend it as they wanted.

* * *

On Wednesday, their third day in Paris, husband and wife finally ventured outside of the hotel properly. It was an unusually warm day for February, at least compared to the weather they would be experiencing in Yorkshire, so Anna simply wore a new, floral dress she had made from some new fabric and John wore his usual suit but was able to leave his overcoat at the hotel.

They walked arm in arm, such was the nature of their relationship in the world outside of their home. The Bateses had always been a relatively private couple – their courtship consisted of stolen moments in the courtyard or the servants' hall, hovering over books in the near darkness, the candle light flickering around them. They were the image of propriety and decorum under the watchful eye of the old butler and the scornful stares and comments of Thomas – _Mr Barrow _now – and Miss O'Brien. It simply was not worth the aggravation, they had decided some time ago. Their relationship had been built upon and had evolved from subtle touches and conversations shared through just a glance, and they maintained this now whenever they were not in their own private sphere.

"Can I suggest something?" Anna asked sweetly as they crossed another road.

John turned to his wife and raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Of course. You hardly need permission."

"The Eiffel Tower isn't far. Can we go?"

John was hardly in a position to refuse her. He knew from her letters during his time in prison and her visits that she had been enamoured with the Eiffel Tower on her last visit to Paris, and when he discovered the two of them would be returning together, somehow he knew she would be drawn back here.

"I was waiting for you to ask," he teased her.

Anna laughed softly and swatted his arm, leaning slightly more into his large frame.

"Enough of your cheek, Mr Bates."

John chuckled, subconsciously tightening his grip on her arm, causing her to turn and shoot him a wide smile. He still loved it when she called him 'Mr Bates' whether that be at work or when she teased him, the elongated vowels in the way she pronounced it always being an endearing quality to him.

He led her carefully through the crowds that had gathered around the famous tower. John took a brief moment to look up at the famous structure he had only read about before he turned his attentions back to Anna. John's smile widened as he absorbed the exciting, endearing expression that had settled across his wife's face. Her eyes had widened and had somehow adopted a completely different shade of blue. He loved it when this happened. John had witnessed such a change in all of the moments she had felt at her happiest – when she had been the epitome of elation and grace. He remembered watching her in those moments – the first time he had admitted he loved her, the cold night in the courtyard he remembered so fondly, when he had mentioned the prospect of a hotel and children, their first meeting after his death sentence had been commuted and then so many more after his release.

John had sworn to treasure these moments, and that is what he did now. He had wasted so much of his life in the shadows of the man he wanted to be, and after meeting Anna she had quite metaphorically, and literally, been his light. His mother had been the one to pull him from the shadows, but Anna had been his light. He had once told her that being away from her had been like living in a fog of misery, and it had been true. It was rare for him to express himself so freely, but with Anna he had always found it easier.

"Well… What do you think?"

Anna's voice pulled him from his reverie.

John smiled down at her and then looked back up at the Eiffel Tower.

"I think there are lovelier sights in Yorkshire."

Anna thought for a moment, "Downton is very beautiful. So majestic."

"Who says I was talking about Downton?"

John sent Anna one of _those _looks, the one where the crinkles around his eyes started to show, and then winked.

Anna scoffed and hit his arm playfully, "Silly beggar. You charmer, John Bates."

"Only for you."

* * *

"That's where Lady Mary was going today."

Anna mentioned as she and John passed The Louvre. They had both decided to visit the famous art gallery at a later date, the skies were starting to dull and cloud over, so they both decided to explore there on a rainy day, leaving them with all this time to explore what else the city had to offer outside.

"Did they not visit there last time?" John recalled Anna mentioning them visiting the gallery the last time.

"I think so. But it was on their itinerary again."

John smiled, casually sweeping his thumb across her knuckles.

"I'm quite excited actually." Anna grinned, turning to look at the building once more before turning to meet his gaze.

"Are you?"

"We didn't get to go last time. Mr Molesley wasn't all that keen on the idea."

"Did you go to a lot of places with Mr Molesley?"

Anna raised her eyebrows at the turn the conversation had taken, this was always an interesting one.

"You sound as if you're jealous."

"Well, I hardly think you were sharing a room with him. And after last night, I know I have no reason to be."

Anna gasped at the candour of his words before starting to laugh nervously, glancing around to ensure no one was going to understand their conversation.

John laughed at her reaction.

"Mr Molesley was the image of decorum, if you must know," Anna began, teasing him. Then her tone lowered a little, although there was still a vibrant edge to her voice, "But honestly, he was lovely. He knew I missed being able to see you, so he made sure we had plenty to visit."

John smiled warmly, knowing that the friend he had known for years had written to him once or twice in prison, and that John in return had asked for an outsider view on how Anna had really been coping behind the mask of her letters and visits. He knew her fortnightly visits would have been the highlight of her week, as it was for him, and that any trace of worry or anxiety would have been washed off her face in those moments, so he was never truly getting the real story behind her coping.

"Anywhere you'd like to visit again?"

Anna nodded, "There were some lovely shops, in the quieter parts. They sold some lovely ornaments, not too expensive either. Maybe we could get a few things for the cottage?"

John was happy to oblige, and since his knee was not troubling him at the moment, they decided to walk. Anna had been right, it was a much quieter part of the bustling city, and the shops she had taken him to sold some lovely trinkets that they could take back home for the cottage. Anna even managed to find him a bookshop which sold some translated copies. There were fewer items to browse of course, but John enjoyed it nonetheless and even indulged himself in purchasing an English copy of some French poetry, a few of which he had even heard of.

Since time was beginning to creep slowly by that afternoon, the two of them decided to stop at a quaint café along the bank of the Seine. It was a lovely, little place just off the cobbled pavement and it happened to be a very peaceful place despite its geographical location.

A French waiter approached them in the café, and before John could try and order for them Anna surprised him when she placed their order in almost fluent French. The waiter smiled and nodded knowingly, recognising her English accent but the attempt to speak the language, before leaving them to go and complete the order.

Anna smirked as she felt her husband's impressed gaze upon her.

"What? I am a woman of many talents, Mr Bates."

_That he knew_.

* * *

On Thursday Anna had been forced unexpectedly to stay at the hotel and mend one of Lady Mary's dresses that had somehow gotten torn. She had been insistent that she had wanted to wear it on Saturday – Valentine's Day – when Matthew took her 'somewhere special' for the day, so Anna had been busy working at it for most of the morning. She had needed to take a quick trip to the nearest fabrics shop, which thankfully had not been far, for some thread of the same colour, there being none left in her sewing box, but now she was back in their room, sat at the vanity table with the dress.

Anna heard the key turn in the lock from behind her and smiled, not bothering to turn around. She knew who it was.

Suddenly, a set of lips were pressing against her neck.

"Aren't you ever going to finish that?"

"Not if you keep distracting me," Anna replied teasingly.

"Well if that's the welcome I get I'll take your lunch back."

Anna instantly, and frantically, turned around in her chair, causing John to chuckle. Anna instantly spied the brown paper bag in his left hand.

Anna watched as John lifted the bag above his head, probably hinting that he wanted a kiss in compensation for getting their lunch. Anna smirked knowingly but stood up regardless. They shared an amused look.

"So, do I get my lunch?" Anna reached for the bag playfully, pouting when John lifted it even further from her reach.

"Not until you thank me properly."

Anna sighed loudly, and very dramatically, muttering a "very well" before quite happily acquiescing to the kiss he seemed to want. She sighed happily when he deepened it, mirroring his actions before he stomach interrupted them, letting out a rather loud groan.

She pulled away from her husband, stifling her laughter.

"It seems you _have _to feed me now."

Luckily John relented instantly, handing her the bag and then following her over to the bed. He knew she would not want a stain or even a crumb on Lady Mary's dress, especially after all of the fuss it was causing her.

When he had tried to jokingly complain that this work had fallen on the right day (it had only just stopped raining when he had gone for their lunch) Anna responded that she felt as though she had neglected her duties enough this week to complain about it. Although, whilst he knew she was glad for something to do, they would both rather be outside exploring more of the city.

Anna placed the two sweet pastries on the small plates that had been left in their room by the hotel staff and brought them across to the bed, mirroring John's position by reclining across her side of the bed and then turning on her side to face him.

"The dress should be finished in another hour or so," Anna explained after taking a large bite of her pastry, sighing as the feeling of hunger abated.

"Do you want to go anywhere afterwards?" John asked after he had finished his, turning and placing his plate on the bedside table.

"I did have somewhere in mind," Anna replied coyly.

John recognised her tone of voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked, reaching out to stroke her side through the dress. "And where would this somewhere be? Is it far?"

Anna played along, "Oh, not far at all."

John smiled mischievously, leaning across to capture her lips in a searing kiss, simultaneously stroking the sensitive skin of her neck.

As Anna moved to sit atop of him, the dress became long forgotten.

* * *

"I really must try and read it."

John was telling her about Victor Hugo's famous book as they approached Notre Dame Cathedral, once again arm in arm. It was Friday now; another day in Paris and this was the sight they had chosen to see today. Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day, and the day after that their journey back home.

"I'm sure His Lordship has it in the library."

"I must have a look when we're back."

Anna found that her interest had piqued, and now she was even more eager to go and explore the insides. The cathedral looked nothing short of spectacular from the outside, and Anna could only imagine the beauty and extravagance waiting for their eyes to feast upon within. She had seen it from afar the last time she had visited, but it had just been a fleeting moment whilst passing in the car on the way back to the train station.

"You should," John commented. "It might be hard to get into at first, a lot of description, and of course it's translated. But it's good. Lovely story."

Anna moved her hands to wrap around his upper arm, squeezing gently.

John proceeded to lead her through the open doors of the cathedral, letting her marvel at the interior for a good number of minutes. He had never been before, but he had read about the bell towers and the amazing view.

After Anna had looked around enough to keep her satisfied, John moved towards one of the doors. He had seen a few other people coming out of them and assumed they would only lead to one place. His knee twitched just at the thought of all those stairs, but he was already overruling the pain, intent on creating this surprise for Anna.

She questioned where they were going, of course. She also scolded him for doing this to his knee when she saw the amount of stairs they had to climb. But he persisted all of the stairs and eventually they reached another door. He learned forward and pushed it open, Anna following behind.

"John, what – _Oh_!"

Anna was silenced already at the view.

"Oh my…"

"Worth the climb, wouldn't you say?"

John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist after checking that there was no one else present up here with them.

"Well that's the understatement of the year."

They both shuffled forwards, his arms still wrapped around her middle, his chest pressing against her back. He noticed the skies were beginning to darken – it was getting late, they would have to be back soon – but for now, they stood peacefully. They watched the city from above, hearing the noise from the people below but living, just now, in a sort of bubble away from it all. It was a sight neither of them would forget.

"How did you know to come up here?"

"I read it was beautiful. And my mother used to tell me stories about the cathedral. I thought we should come and see for ourselves."

"You thought right."

John found himself being rewarded with a kiss on the shoulder as Anna turned her head.

"Thank you for bringing me up here," Anna spoke. "Quite the romantic Valentine's gesture."

John smirked from behind her, not saying another word as the plan for tomorrow night circled around his mind. He was intending for it to be a surprise, and a surprise it would stay until then. He sighed quietly, content just for now to hold her in his arms, before he pressed a lingering kiss to her neck. This action caused her to turn around, smiling softly. Her arms moved around his neck, keeping him close to her, and her lips moved to kiss his jaw softly.

"I love you," Anna murmured, pressing her cheek against his.

John found he did not have the time to answer as Anna suddenly moved her head to kiss him forcefully, aware that no one else was here, although as he began to pour everything into his response, he knew that Anna would know his answer.

* * *

"I feel a little silly."

John watched later that night as his wife blushed. He could not help but find the sight endearing.

They were dining in the hotel restaurant tonight. And it was _posh_. It was one of the reasons Lady Mary and Mr Matthew had chosen it, evidently. But the different sets of cutlery for their meals were beginning to make Anna and John feel a little ridiculous. It was a good thing that Anna had learned the dinner etiquette and that both of them worked in a place where this might be considered normal, because otherwise they might have made a show of themselves. Anna would certainly have had no idea where to begin with all of these knives and forks.

"Only a little longer," John reassured her, knowing that both of them were anxious to go back to their rooms tonight.

Their desert had just been taken away, and after another quarter of an hour it might have been deemed appropriate for them to leave.

"The food was nice though," Anna commented. "Although it has nothing on Mrs Patmore's chicken and mushroom pie."

"Don't let the chef hear you say that. We'll be sleeping on the streets tonight!"

Anna giggled, muffling it by bringing the small glass of wine she had been brought to her lips and taking a sip. John had afforded himself a small glass too, as he sometimes did on special occasions.

Suddenly, a band appeared in the corner of the room. They started to play a few quick songs, inciting the people who had finished eating to go onto the ballroom floor just off the side of the dinner hall, and many of them did. Lady Mary and Mr Matthew were one of those couples, and Anna watched them dance happily from her seat whilst John watched Anna, her face lighting up at the music and the sight of the others dancing.

John felt a brief stab in his chest as he thought about it. He would definitely not be able to dance to this music, let alone elegantly. It was one of the things he wished he could change for Anna. There was nothing he wanted more at the servant balls than to sweep her into his arms and be the cause for her smile, but there was no way his knee would allow it. They did dance sometimes, alone in their cottage, when she would hum a tune and he would take her into his arms and sway them from side to side.

But it would never be the kind of dancing that made Anna laugh out loud.

After a couple more songs and dances, they were able to justify leaving. But John could not quite get the idea of them dancing out of his head just yet.

* * *

"But m'lady, I don't understand…"

"What is there not to understand, Anna? I'm giving you the night off."

"But what about…"

"I'm sure Mr Matthew and I can get ourselves undressed tonight."

Anna flushed at the implications behind her words and then fought to regain her composure.

"Besides," Lady Mary continued. "Bates knows all about it."

"He does?" Then it dawned on Anna. "That must be why he…"

Lady Mary looked at her, beseeching an answer to quell her curiosity.

"He's been acting a little bit strange this past day. I thought he might have been planning something…"

Lady Mary smiled knowingly. "It seems you know each other quite well…" Anna laughed and nodded in agreement before her mistress shooed her out of the door, telling her to enjoy her night off.

Anna would. She knew it.

And as she would find out, her husband had planned something for their Valentine's Day. _A Valentine's Day in Paris. _

She had worn a new dress when he had told her the two of them would be dining out this evening. She had made a similar dress to the floral dress she had worn the other day, only this one was blue. John had complimented the colour of the fabric in the shop and told her it had matched her eyes. She had been anxious for him to see her wearing it, and she decided that this was her opportunity.

Anna had peeked into the bathroom and noticed that John had put on his brown suit, the one he had married her in. Just this little detail caused her heart to flutter.

They left the hotel just under half an hour later. They walked past the Eiffel Tower again, Anna expressing her wish one day to come back and climb it. John replied saying he would bring her back one day to do just that. They walked along the Seine for a little while, before they came to a restaurant, some of the tables outside surrounded by lit candles, creating a beautiful glow. There was a band playing on the cobbles nearby, and the music only enhanced the peaceful atmosphere as the sky was beginning to darken.

"Tonight, we eat here."

"Oh, John. It's beautiful."

Husband and wife approached the restaurant, which seemed to be hosting a fair few people tonight.

"You deserved a treat. And somewhere you feel comfortable enough to eat."

Anna turned her head to smile at him, shaking her head, "It wasn't _that _bad."

"Still, I didn't particularly like it either."

They were prevented from speaking any more as a kind-looking French maitre-d approached them, welcoming them with a quick, French tongue before noticing their apparent confusion. He smiled, and then began to speak to them in English.

John did most of the conversing, and the two of them were soon led to a small table outside by the windows of the restaurant. The outside of the restaurant was sheltered beneath a canopy, and neither of them was cold. They would count themselves lucky that the weather had stayed mostly nice for their trip.

The maitre-d was soon replaced by a waiter, who brought them across the menus before leaving them to decide.

"Where did you find this place?" Anna asked, looking at the menu with the English translations beside.

"I asked one of the receptionists downstairs at the hotel."

Anna smiled, looking down at her menu. "My husband, socialising. Whatever next?"

John replied instantly, "Why should I be social when I have you?"

Anna giggled at one of the implications of his words, and when she lifted her eyes to meet his, it seemed he had thought the exact same.

"Apparently the frogs' legs are to die for," John started.

Anna suddenly made an uncomfortable noise. "Not for me."

"Where has my daring Yorkshire girl gone?" John teased her.

"She's still here. She just doesn't fancy being ill all night. You know what I'm like with new foods."

John relented and smiled, "Very well. Maybe we could give those a miss."

Anna looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled once more and then reached across the table to take his hand. Their first Valentine's Day married and together, in the most romantic city in the world, and it was perfect. Anna could not have asked for more.

* * *

The food was delicious, the atmosphere was marvellous and the steady stream of music seemed to be lulling Anna into a daze of sorts. She was now smiling goofily at her husband, their hands still entwined as the night wore on. It must have been approaching ten at night now, but neither of them had any intention of going back to the hotel just yet.

John had ordered them two glasses of wine, and husband and wife were enjoying the feeling of just being able to relax without being anxious about the time and getting back to dress their master and mistress.

Anna watched her husband carefully, as she had been for most of the night. His face was free of the lines that would sometimes mean he was worried or anxious about something, and whenever he would smile the crinkles around his eyes would set off the butterflies in her stomach. He really could not have been more perfect to her, and she felt a surge of pride when she began to think about all of the trials and obstacles they had faced and managed to cast aside over the past years.

"Come on, then."

Anna was suddenly sprung from her thoughts as John spoke aloud.

She looked across at him, confused. Then her heart sank. It seemed their evening would be ending before she had ideally wanted it to. She nodded gently but managed a smile.

But John noticed her sullen look and questioned it, "Do you not want to dance?"

Her head had never shot up quicker. "_Dance_?"

John nodded, standing up and offering her his hand.

Anna looked around and noticed that a lot of other people were beginning to gather around the small band on the cobbles and start dancing. Her heart soared at the thought that she and John would be one of them.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to," he insisted.

Anna bit her lip, trying to compose the giddy smile across her lips. She took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. Anna watched as John hooked his cane across the back of his chair and walked slowly across to the area in which everyone else seemed to be gathered.

They found a quiet spot, a little away from the others but not too far, which was just beside the river bank. The darkness of the night shrouded them somewhat, and no one would really pay much attention to them here.

John wrapped his arms around her waist, as the other couples were doing as the slower music began to play, and Anna responded by wrapping hers around his neck, letting her head fall forward against his chest as they began to sway gently to the music.

"Is this all right?" John asked worriedly after a few minutes.

"This is perfect," Anna murmured against his chest.

"Are you having a nice time?"

"I'm having a lovely time."

She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. His arms wrapped tighter around her, almost steadying himself as he swayed clumsily to the music, although Anna would never mention it. She was staggered that he would think of this, and that he would do this for her, even though she knew his knee would feel the strains of it.

Anna closed her eyes as the soft, slow music continued. She felt another kiss being pressed to her temple.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Anna."

Anna heard John whisper as they continued to sway to the music, lost in their own world hundreds of miles from their home.

Anna could not have dreamt of a better Valentine's Day for them both. She could not have imagined a better start these last months to a proper, married life with her husband.

"Happy Valentine's Day, John."

**THE END**


End file.
